


They came

by orphan_account



Series: The thrilling trilogy [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, the sinners made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:42:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5825440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shortest fanfic in the history of fanfiction. The summary is longer than the fanfic itself. Enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They came

They came.


End file.
